El Misterio de Harry Potter
by lizbeth vancry
Summary: capitulos 9 y 10 arriba lamento la tardanza, entren y disfrutenlos por fa dejen reviews oka?
1. capitulo 1 misterio

El misterio de Harry Potter  
  
Eran las cuatro de la mañana en el tranquilo número 4 de Privet drive, una calle vacía en la que no se veía ni siquiera un gato y solo iluminado por las habituales faroles de luz media anaranjada.  
  
Repentinamente un grito rompe el silencio-diablos¡, olvidé que este es un barrio mugle (es decir no mágico)-  
  
Un joven de pelo rubio y ojos azules muy fríos se deslizaba por la calzada, con una escoba en la mano.  
  
Esto me saldrá caro-pensó el chico-apuesto que Harry ni siquiera querrá escucharme-luego suspiró-pero bien vale la pena si mi madre.  
  
En eso se escucha una risa fría, y luego.  
  
Nunca pensé que intentaría traicionarme el hijo estúpido de un aliado  
  
Como supo.?  
  
Tu padre. supongo que sabrás lo que te pasara a continuación  
  
Sí.-un rayo verde cruzó la calzada y el joven quedo boca abajo, tan frío como la riza del otro. 


	2. capitulo 2 sueño

Hola a todos espero que les guste este fics, ya que es el primero que escribo. Supongo que esta demás decir que todos los personajes son del maravilloso mundo que creó Rowling Léanlo, está interesante y por favor dejen reviews.  
  
El misterio de Harry Potter  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
.y el joven quedó boca abajo, tan frío como la risa del otro.  
  
Harry Potter se despertó de golpe, transpirando frío y con el libro de pociones bajo la almohada, un suave dolor le recorría la cicatriz de su frente, aquella que lo hacia tan singular en el mundo de los magos, sí porque Harry no era un joven normal, el era un mago que iba a cursar el quinto año de Hogwarts, el colegio de magia y hechicería al que asistía.  
  
Harry se levanto y miró por la ventana abierta de su cuarto, en el segundo piso del número 4 de Privet Drive en donde vivía desde que sus padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort el mago tenebroso mas poderoso de todo el mundo mágico.Desde que éste volvió a la vida a fines del pasado año escolar, había tenido diferentes pesadillas, pero esta era decididamente la mas extraña.  
  
No puede ser.¿Draco, Draco Malfoy?-exclamó para si mismo-Pero qué. vaya creo que me estoy volviendo paranoico, acepto que pueda soñar con Ron, Hermione (sus mejores amigos), con Sirius y el resto de mis amigos pero.Malfoy¡¡¡ Qué puede pasarle a él si su padres un Mortifago, quiero decir, ¡si apoya a Voldemort a rabiar!!!  
  
Decididamente estoy paranoico-pensó-y ni siquiera puedo contárselo a alguien, porque empezarían a preguntar y preocuparse sin razón.y ya tienen bastante con preocuparse de que Voldemort no asuma nuevamente el poder.  
  
Hace una semana atrás había estado a punto de contárselo a Ron, pero algo lo hizo detenerse, se imaginó la cara de miedo que pondría y desistió, también pasó lo mismo con su padrino, el prófugo Sirius Black ya que sabía que estaría de aquí para allá reclutando a la gente que le encargó el director, para oponerse al gran mago tenebroso.  
  
Debo dejar de preocuparme-dijo mirando al cielo con sus brillantes estrellas. Marte está muy brillante de un tiempo a esta parte.será mejor que vuelva a la cama, si los Dursley se dan cuenta estaré encerrado en la habitación hasta que cumpla 80 años o mas-sonrió tristemente ante esta idea. 


	3. capitulo 3 noticias

Hola gracias por sus reviews. Lya si voy a continuarlo ya tengo varios capítulos y aunque no está terminada lo estará. apropósito tu tienes una historia publicada podrías decirme como activar los review anónimos y los capítulos please, gracias. Tana gracias por escribir pondré mas capítulos no te desesperes, trataré de apurarme, pero no se hasta donde llegaste, será hasta el capitulo cuatro?...jejejejeje eso te pasa por apresurada y no leerla de un tirón.  
  
Todos los personajes son del maravilloso mundo que creó Rowling Sigan dejando reviews y opinen.  
El misterio de Harry Potter  
Capitulo 3  
  
Para cuando Harry bajo a desayunar los Dursley ya estaban en la mesa, Tía Petunia iba de aquí para allá preparando todos los alimentos de bajas calorías.  
  
Durante el verano anterior, Dudley, su primo, tubo que pasar una dieta estricta ya que la enfermera de Smelting les envió un informe en el que además de unas palabras bien dichas, les informó que los que hacían los uniformes del colegio ya no tenían tallas para él.  
  
Ahora la dieta seguía, pero ya no era tan estricta porque Dudley alcanzó a bajar hasta la última talla más grande de uniformes, así que debían conformarse con un desayuno alto en fibra y fruta.  
Dudley y tío Vernon estaban sentados con cara de disgusto viendo el noticiario.  
"Debemos advertirles que mantengan el control estricto de animales, tanto domésticos como de otra clase, ratones y plagas-dijo el ministro del departamento de salud-ya que aún no se han determinado las causas de la muerte violenta e imprevista de cinco personas en el subterráneo, se cree que fue una bomba explosiva de corto alcance con algún tipo de infección biológicas.."  
  
"Las autoridades sanitarias rastrean el área en busca de nuevos contagios o bombas, pero aun no se ha detectado nada, se les pide a los televidentes calma y que dolo por hoy utilicen la locomoción diesel".  
  
Rayos!!-deberé irme mas temprano.  
  
Pero Vernon el desayuno está casi listo-dijo Tía Petunia  
  
Lo sé, pero ya oíste, esos idiotas de la policía no tienen idea de cómo hacer las cosas, apuesto a que solo fue una broma como la del mes pasado.. Ah¡¡ no olvides la cena de hoy. y tú -dijo dirigiéndose a Harry-debes arreglar todo, quiero el jardín como la gente y la casa brillante, ¡oíste!, y luego te llevaré a la casa de la señora Fig., y sin reclamar o te moleré a palos...  
  
Tío Vernon se fue cerrando la puerta de golpe dejando a Harry parado en la puerta de la cocina, choqueado con todas las cosas que quería decir.  
Apúrate, ya oíste-dijo Tía Petunia, mientras Dudley lo miraba burlesco con una gran sonrisa en los labios y acabándose el cereal de él y su padre.  
  
Al poco rato Harry salió al jardín con la segadora de pasto y las tijeras podadoras, y empezó a trabajar con el sol dándole de frente, , al cabo de un par de horas estaba completamente sudado y muerto de sed así que se dirigió hacia la puerta posterior sentándose a la sombra de un seto en la escalerilla de ella.  
  
Dudley se acercó con anhelado en las manos. Lindo será tu cumpleaños.  
  
¡Cállate Dudley!, será mejor que tía Petunia no te vea comiendo ese helado, podría rebajar tu mesada.  
  
No lo hará, además ya estoy mas delgado-dijo poniendo una pose que pretendía ser de modelo  
  
¡jajaja, por donde!-Harry riendo hecho a correr antes de que su primo pensara en una respuesta coherente.  
  
Cuando llego a la reja del jardín se detuvo repentinamente. 


	4. capitulo 4 ¿quién?

El misterio de Harry Potter  
  
Hola por favor manden reviews den ideas y consejos. Disculpen el atraso pero entré a clases y me demoro mas en escribirlos en el computador, ya que en papel va bastante adelantado, espero que les guste. Obvio los personajes y demás son de Rowling, lo que desconozcan es mío. Deben agradecer a mi gran amiga tana quien lo pasa al computador, sin ella no lo podriais leer.  
  
Capitulo 4 ¿quién?  
  
Cuando llegó a la reja del jardín se detuvo repentinamente, pues allí en la acera había un gran gato atigrado, cruelmente herido.  
  
Vaya-exclamó Harry-parece como si te hubieras lanzado de un camión y luego te hubieran atropellado-se acordó de Hermione y crookshank, y de giny y su amor por los gatos-si eres tan inteligente como el gato de mi mejor amiga mas me vale que te ayude, además me recuerdas a alguien pero no sé a quien.  
  
Se fue acercando lentamente-tranquilo pequeño, no te haré daño solo voy a curarte-eso es-lo tomo en sus brazos y lo cubrió con la toalla con la que había estado secándose antes de encontrarse con Dudley.  
  
Será mejor que te lleve a mi habitación antes que tía Petunia se de cuenta, pero debes permanecer en silencio ya que ellos apenas soportan a Hedwik, mi lechuza, menos a cualquier otro animal.  
  
Subió las escaleras a su cuarto y acostó al gato en su cama. Espérame aquí ya vuelvo.  
  
¡Harry! ¡¡Harryyyyy!!!!-gritó tía Petunia  
  
¿si?  
  
Ya acabaste afuera que estas en tu cuarto?¡  
  
Si, y empezaré con el interior  
  
Te tardaste tanto que lo hice yo, además no confío en ti para limpiar las piezas de cristal y la porcelana fina así que ahora estarás encerrado en la habitación hasta la noche, ya que vienen de la inmobiliaria. Yo te llevaré la cena y ahora almuerza sin estropear nada.  
  
¿inmobiliaria? ¿Qué.  
  
¡no preguntes y ve!  
  
Esta bien-dijo Harry-¡ah! Tía Petunia yo. Eeehh creo que me corté, podrías decirme si tienes algo para limpiar heridas y vendas?  
  
¡¡arg!! Tu siempre con problemas, bien el botiquín está en el segundo cajón del mueble del baño-le tiró una llave diminuta-aquí está la llave, ¡¡y deja todo en su lugar cuando saques lo que necesites!!  
  
Harry almorzó lo mas rápido que pudo, lo cual no era difícil considerando que era prácticamente pura ensalada. Aprovechó un momento en que estaba solo para guardar en los amplios bolsillos de su pantalón, varias tallas mas grande, tiritas de zanahoria y una caja de leche que sacó del refrigerador.  
  
Luego subió a su cuarto, fue al baño y sacó el botiquín, llevándolo a su cuarto junto con un tiesto con agua y una toalla limpia.  
  
Ya llegué pequeña-se dio cuenta que el gato era hembra-tranquila te curaré.  
  
Pero era inútil hablarle porque había perdido el conocimiento Harry se esmeró en limpiar a la gata y pudo ver alrededor de sus ojos unas marcas negras discontinuas, como manchas independientes.  
  
¡hey!-exclamó Harry-ya sé a quien te pareces. A la profesora McGonagall- añadió-pero no puede ser ella ya que está en Hogwart ¿o no?-además ella tiene aureolas como los anteojos que ocupa-dijo convenciéndose.  
  
Siguió limpiando las heridas, colocó desinfectante y las vendó.  
  
Creo que tienes la pata fracturada, lastima que no pueda usar magia, la entablillaré como hacen los mugles, de eso sé bastante no?  
  
Bien veo que recuperaste el conocimiento, ahora tienes que comer algo-y le dio una ramita de zanahoria  
  
La gatita bufó un tanto disgustada-no te quejes es todo lo que tengo, pero mira logré sacar algo que puede gustarte mas-dijo sirviéndole un posillo con un poco de leche-si creo que te gusta.  
  
Ahora deberé ver donde vas a dormir el reto del día,__claro que podrías dormir en mi cama pero si me muevo saldrías mas lastimada, no, no me quiero arriesgar. Piensa.  
  
Ya sé¡.  
  
Harry sacó el cajón grande de su cómoda y la vació, luego puso los cojines de su cama en el fondo y los cubrió con sus túnicas de la escuela. Tomó delicadamente a la gata (mmmm, es un animal¡ mal pensada) y la puso sobre ellas. -La túnica es lo más suave que tengo- sacó la colcha de su cama, la dobló tapó a la gata con ella, -hace calor en estas fechas, así que no me hará falta, además un poco de frío no mata a nadie y tú la necesitas más.  
  
Se sentó en su cama y empezó a hacer los deberes escolares, en especial los de Snape, el odioso profesor de Pociones (tú escribiste eso?te sientes bien?, si tana me siento bien en algun momento tendrá que hacerlas el muchacho no? )  
  
-Rayos- exclamó de pronto -¡Cómo diablos se supone que deba saber qué hacen estos ingredientes unidos si no los he ocupado nunca y no puedo utilizar la magia en esta casa!, tendré que imaginarlo o inventarlo... ¡ya sé! Se lo puedo preguntar a Hermione, ojalá quiera decírmelo, o al menos darme una pista, no quiero dar a Snape ninguna excusa para quitarle puntos a Gryffindor. Me pregunto cómo estarán todos...  
  
Recordó que Snape era un ex mortífago y que según Dumbledore había asumido graves riesgos personales para darles información, Dumbledore estaba organizando un grupo que combatiera a Voldemort... A todo esto, las noticias que oyó eran bastante extrañas y llevaban un buen tiempo dándose así... Dumbledore leía diarios muggles, y la época de Voldemort estuvo salpicada de ataques a muggles... podría ser...  
  
Odio estar separado del mundo mágico, exclamó de repente, mirando hacia la ventana, y se dio cuenta de que había oscurecido. 


	5. capitulo 5 ¿visitas? ¿quien?

El Misterio de Harry Potter (5) Otro capi gentileza de la autora Liz y escrito en el computador gracias a Tana Los comentarios de la autora son en cursiva y los de la escritora en normal Nota: Mis lindos comentarios van entre paréntesis[]... puedes hacer lo que quieras con ellos [no, eso no] (y yo que pensaba ponerlos en la oscuridad la autora Liz) Todo el universo Harry Potter pertenece a rowling. Capitulo 5 ¿visitas? ¿Quien eres?  
  
Decidió arreglar las cosas para pasar la noche en casa de la señora Fig., metió un poco de ropa en su mochila y despertó a la gatita.  
  
-Lo siento, pero debemos irnos. Además, a mi vecina le encantan los gatos, así que podrá ayudarme a curarte mejor.  
  
La tomó con cuidado y la metió en la mochila, dejándola sobre la cama y levemente abierta para que pudiera respirar... Luego se dirigió a la jaula de Hedwig y la abrió.  
  
-Lo siento, Hedwig, pero tendrás que viajar esta noche, hasta mañana estaré con la vecina y no sé cómo se tomará tu presencia, y aquí no debes quedarte... ya sabes, los Dursley...  
  
¡¡Harry!! Aquí te traigo la cena, espero que estés listo, ya que Vernon te llevará en cualquier momento... Sí - Dijo Harry algo apurado - y cogió la sopa que le entregaba tía Petunia [OO Sopa!! Torturadora!... espero que no sea de verduras...] ( obvio de que mas esperaba, claro que tiene mas agua que otra cosa, pobresitooooo¡) Corrió deprisa y fue a guardar el botiquín donde correspondía, pero antes tuvo la precaución de ponerse una curita en el dedo índice para aparentar... Por si las dudas, pensó.[wow, un hombre que piensa!] ( solo en la fantasía mi linda) Luego le sirvió el resto de leche a la gatita, la volvió a acomodar en la mochila [qué tierno]( uhuuuuu) y esperó a tío Vernon.  
  
-Sabes, creo que debo ponerte un nombre, no puedo estar llamándote gatita o pequeña el resto de tu estadía [¿por qué?... a mí no me molestaría ^ ^]( hay otros nombres mejores) - Hum... ya sé, te llamaré Minie, porque me recuerdas a la profesora McGonagall y su nombre de pila es Minerva.  
  
¡¡Harry!! Baja con tus cosas inmediatamente - Gritó tío Vernon apenas puso los pies en la casa. - Te llevaré a casa de la señora Figg. Y no quiero que hables o demuestres tu anormalidad ¡¿Entendiste bien?! [escoba... quién es el que parece cerdo?]( la magia, la magia, que mugle no cree que eso es anormal?) -Sí, claro que entendí. -Qué hiciste con ese pajarraco tuyo -Lo liberé, no te preocupes, no aparecerá por aquí hasta que yo regrese. -Bien, vamos ahora.  
  
Cruzaron la acera y golpearon la puerta de una casa similar a la suya, abrió una señora bastante anciana, pero que los recibió con una amplia sonrisa en la cara y un brillo divertido en los ojos...  
  
-Harry, qué gusto verte, hola señor Dursley. Pasen. -Lo siento, señora Figg, pero tengo prisa. Debo firmar un importante negocio que reportará grandes ingresos a la empresa y, por supuesto, a mi familia.  
  
Harry miró de reojo a la señora Figg - ¿Así que podrán obtener por fin su casa en Mallorca?... [sobre mi cadáver... voy a escribirle a todos mis parientes por allá para que boicoteen la venta]( no crees que seria bueno que se fueran de una vez por todas y dejaran a Harryto solo)  
  
Sí - respondió tío Vernon - Bueno, debo irme, si este muchacho le da problemas no tiene más que encerrarlo o darle una buena zurra[¬¬... se me ocurre un mejor destinatario para eso]... Adiós. [que te vaya bien, que te parta un rayo y te atropelle un tren ^ ^](ehhh, jejeje) -Eso no será necesario. Una vez que cerró la puerta se volvió hacia Harry y dijo: -Vaya tíos que tienes, muchacho -eh, sí- contestó Harry, sin saber qué más decir. -Dime, Harry, ¿qué llevas en es mochila, eh? -Esteee... llevo una gatita herida, le puse Minie y me preguntaba... un momento, ¿cómo supo... -Ah, Harry, alguien que deja con tanto cuidado una mochila en el sillón debe llevar algo importante y, sí, claro que puedo ayudarte a cuidarla, ven conmigo y tráela con cuidado. -Mu... muchas gracias- contestó Harry un tanto anonadado de la percepción de alguien tan anciana como parecía la señora Figg. Después de un par de minutos - Has hecho un buen trabajo, Harry, se nota que te gustan los animales- -Sí, bueno... es que no me gusta ver a nadie en problemas y parecía que sufría mucho. -Bueno, ahora tendrá un lugar especial en el living, y tú, Harry, dejarás tus cosas en el cuarto para invitados y bajarás, ya que te tengo una sorpresa... [¡qué es?qué es?^ ^](calma) -¿A mí? [no creo que sea a mí...(]( ni modo)Bueno, voy y vuelvo -¡Es la segunda puerta a la derecha del piso superior!- Je, je - sí que es un chico inquieto, ¿verdad, Minerva?- te regañaré después, ya que Harry no tarda en bajar.[O^O] Hay que ver- dijo la señora Figg, mas bien para sí misma- se supone que protegemos al chico y resulta que es él quien nos salva. Bien, prepararé la cocina... ¡Señora Figg!- gritó Harry Ven a la cocina, cariño  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
continuación jejeje  
  
Qué...- Harry se quedó sin habla al ver la cocina, en la mesa había una gran torta de cumpleaños y cerveza de manteca, y en el asiento un pequeño paquete de regalo.  
  
-Como son las 00:00 horas creí que lo más conveniente era desearte un feliz cumpleaños, Harry. -Gra- Gra- Gracias.(tan carismático el muchacho) -Espero que te guste esto -Dijo mostrando la cerveza - es una rareza que encontré cuando fui a Londres, en una pequeña tienda. -Es estupendo -dijo Harry, y por primera vez desde que empezaron las vacaciones sonrió sinceramente. -Bien, qué esperas ¡a comer!- La señora Figg se sentó y le sirvió a Harry- y luego te irás a la cama, porque parece que no has dormido bien en varios días... al menos eso indican las ojeras bajo tus ojos- Dijo pensativamente.  
  
Luego de comer el estupendo pastel y relamerse con la cerveza de manteca, Harry se fue con su regalo a la pieza -Buenas noches, señora Figg, y muchas gracias. -Buenas noches, Harry Potter, espero que te guste el regalo, pero ábrelo solo y no se lo muestres a nadie, ya que es sólo tuyo.. -¿eh? Bien, así lo haré.  
  
Una vez en su cuarto, Harry se puso a pensar (O..O)-Vaya, ya no hay tanto olor a repollo ni a gato. Este día ha sido muy extraño- Abrió el regalo y... -¡Oh!- era una especie de medalla pequeña que parecía una Cabeza de Dragón, pero lo más resaltante era que el ojo estaba hecho de una esfera verde que brillaba intensamente, y que si uno miraba dentro se podía ver una especie de tormenta de rayos, al sacarlo de la caja en que venía cayó una hoja.  
  
Draksilk: Indicador de fuerza mágica, toma la forma y color que caracteriza al poseedor, de tal manera que no existen dos iguales, ya que son únicos y personales. Se cree que amplifica los poderes del poseedor, pero sólo se tienen datos de que ayuda a sacar el máximo potencial mágico de la persona que lo posee. No existen más datos al respecto, ya que los únicos poseedores de este complemento mágico (unas 5 personas en el mundo) se niegan a hablar al respecto, sólo se puede obtener por medio de un regalo o herencia (pero ¿quién regalaría algo tan poderoso, no?)  
  
¿Será que la señora Figg sabe que soy un mago?- pensó Harry [estoy empezando a creer que existen los hombres pensantes... noo](es que el niño es bastante espabilado) - o bien- Harry recordó que el profesor Dumbledore nombró a tres personas después del incidente con Voldemort - se estremeció, no quería volver a recordar - A. Figg, leyó en la firma. -¡Arabella Figg! Así que ella es...- Harry iba a bajar a preguntarle, pero miró el reloj que tenía en la mesita de noche y vio la 1.30 de la mañana- creo que mejor lo haré mañana, se arrepintió.  
  
Miró el pequeño medallón y vio que el ojo tenía una tonalidad amarilla, lo cual lo intrigó, así que tomó el medallón y... Se sintió transportado hacia el medallón, vio que estaba en un mundo con luz amarilla, arenoso [y salió Luke Skywalker de una casa, ¿no?](solo si tienes cuidado con la espada laser), miró hacia arriba y vio una cúpula de cristal -¡Oooh!, estoy en el ojo del dragón-  
  
-Así que tú me diste esta forma- preguntó una mujer de mirada dulce y cabello rojo [espero que sea Lily... porque es casi Weasley](uuuhuuuu?) -Hola, no quise molestarte, es sólo que... -Sí, ya sé que me regalaron a ti, Harry Potter. -¿Eh?¿cómo sabes mi nombre? [ya me están cabreando esos eh?]( si sera gil, todos en el mundo mágico lo conocen y el todavía pregunta) -Mi deber es saberlo todo, lo cual es bastante complicado. A propósito, mi nombre es Silkay. -Mucho gusto, Silkay, dime una cosa, ¿qué es todo esto? -Vaya pregunta, bueno, éste es el mundo antiguo, la magia de la que eres heredero, más antigua que la magia de Hogwarts es tu fuerza interior, pero sólo te servirá si pasas las pruebas [¿de matemática?¿paa?¿no lo vas a hacer creer que se murió como Amhy, verdad?] -¿Pruebas? Oh, pero yo ni siquiera soy el mejor de la clase y aún no he terminado la escuela [al menos es honesto]( es gil, demasiado inocenton) -No te preocupes, Harry, es sólo una prueba de fuerza interior. Mediré si eres capaz de manejar la magia y no que ella te domine a ti. Sólo tendrás que darme la mano -Añadió Silkay. [¡¡¡¿en matrimonio!!!]( ya quisieras) Harry pensó un momento [o..o] y le tendió la mano.  
  
Sintió un golpe eléctrico y algo como una aguja perforarle la palma, y de pronto se agolparon todas las imágenes que recordaba de la muerte de sus padres y lo vivido en Hogwarts hasta la fecha, luego pasó por todas sus pesadillas, y cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer sintió una voz suave que le decía:  
  
En verdad eres tú el heredero del gran poder, la fuerza dorada está en tu palma, mas el verde te representa porque posees la astucia para vencer con honor [¿alguien duda que la autora es Slytherin?](que otra casa puede ser, si no es la mejor), eres un digno representante de la magia ancestral. Úsala con precaución y no reveles tu secreto, ya que sólo aquellos que pertenecen a la orden dorada son de confiar. Sabrás quiénes son... Descansa ahora, muchacho, que tus heridas serán curadas. 


	6. capitulo 6 saludos y descubrimientos

EL MISTERIO DE Harry Potter Todo el universo de Potter pertenece a Rowling. Gracias por todos sus reviews los capitulos seran un poco mas largos pero no esperen demaciado porque estoy entrando en calor. En cuanto al medallon ya veran sus póderes y uso tendrá que averiguarlos solito Harry jejeje  
  
Cap 6 saludos y algunas respuestas  
  
Harry durmió como no había dormido en mucho tiempo, ya que por fin no tuvo pesadillas, pero no duró mucho... despertó sobresaltado por un ruido en la ventana, se levantó y se dio cuenta de que estaba vestido y sobre la cama, y el draksilk lo llevaba colgando de su cuello bajo la polera [quien fuera draksilk...`-´](preferiria el de Remus o Snape) Se acercó a la ventana y encontró a... ¡Hedwig!¡Pig! Ambas lechuzas entraron y le entregaron la correspondencia de sus amigos. & Harry abrió primero la de Ron:  
"¡¡Harry, cómo no nos has avisado!! Fred está en el hospital por tu culpa, vinieron seguidores de quien-tú-sabes y nos atacaron porque estaban buscándote, pensaron que pasarías las vacaciones con nosotros. Afortunadamente, mi padre los redujo, aunque el Ministerio no sabe qué hacer con ellos porque Azkaban está revolucionada. Pensé que tú lo sabrías todo de ese maldito... afortunadamente Fred está mejor.  
  
Ron" & Harry se entristeció al leer esa carta, y cuando estaba a punto de guardarla cayó una segunda nota, traída por una tercera lechuza, que al entrar se desplomó sobre la cama. ¡Errol! Gritó Harry, enseguida liberó la carta y recostó a la lechuza.  
"Harry: Disculpa por la carta que te envié, traté de quitársela a Pig, pero ya sabes como es, se movió y arrancó y no pude quitársela, así que te envío esta otra disculpándome. Necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien, ni siquiera pude pelear con Percy porque está demasiado atareado en el Ministerio. Ya sé que soy un idiota, espero que estés bien y no te hayan dañado, porque supe que han tratado de atacar el sector donde vives. Aprovecho y te saludo por tu cumpleaños, el regalo te lo quedo debiendo ya te imaginarás por qué.  
Espero que me disculpes  
Tu idiota amigo  
Ron"  
  
Harry sonrió ante esta carta, realmente entendía a Ron, ya que sabía que necesitaba pelear para relajarse [mmm ¿conoceré yo a alguien así?...no creo]( te suena cierta "chica"), mas aún cuando estaba preocupado por su hermano. Además, habitualmente Harry estaba presente para oponerse a los planes de Voldemort o sus mortífagos, como había pasado los últimos cuatro años, así que su mejor amigo bien podría pensar que lo sabía o intuía todo en ese sentido. Tomó aire y decidió que antes de leer la carta de Hermione bajaría a tomarse un vaso de leche [a todo esto, ¿cuánto durmió? ¡ya era la 1:30 cuando "entró" en el medallón] (se te ocurrió que en el medallón no pasa el tiempo como en la realidad jejeje, ademas ya son como las 4¡) Pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras oyó que dos personas conversaban en la cocina [qué, nadie duerme aquí?](mmmrrrrggggrr), o mas bien una regañaba a la otra, mientras la otra se trataba de excusar y defender Harry se iba a retirar, pero escuchó su nombre y decidió poner atención.  
  
-Sabes bastante bien, Minerva, que Harry te salvó, así que no digas que sólo es un niño [bien dicho](te apoyo) -Ya lo sé, Arabella, pero es que le prometí a Lily que lo vigilaría y cuidaría [yo me ofrezco ^-^](si como no profanadora de cuna) -Sí, yo también, pero no debemos exponernos tanto, ya que aún no saben donde se encuentra él, sólo lo suponen, además bien sabemos que el chico tiene un poder que ni él se imagina [O..O de qué tipo?;) ] -Tienes razón, como siempre, Ara. Sólo me gustaría poder enseñarle más y ayudarle con las duras pruebas que pasó y tendrá que pasar. -A mí también me agradaría ayudarle, lo he visto tan decaído este verano, se nota que no duerme bien [viste? te dije que no fueras tan seguido... pobrecito, lo tienes agotado](claro eso son puros celos ya te gustaria a ti), y eso no es bueno para alguien que está creciendo[...](mmmm delicious), pero por ahora sólo me preocuparé por ti, y no me pongas esa cara. Fuiste herida gravemente, y además esos anteojos tuyos quedaron destrozados, si me permites. -Claro, toma, yo aún no tengo fuerzas para realizar ningún conjuro. & Harry, al escuchar esto sólo pudo pensar en todo el daño que estaban causando Voldemort y los suyos, y sólo por culpa suya. Al menos eso pensaba él [nooo, otra vez el complejo de culpa... mándenlo al siquiatra](es que es medio egocentrico)- Primero, Cedric, y ahora la profesora McGonagall- se estremeció y recordó la carta de Ron- También cayó Fred, y una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Trató de retroceder, pero la escalera crujió... &&&&&& & & & & & &&&&&&& (esta bien continua) -Harry, ¿eres tú? -S... Sí, señora Figg, sólo busco un vaso de leche [sí, claro...hace media hora] -Bueno, pasa muchacho, quiero presentarte a alguien que creo ya conoces [y entonces para qué se la va a presentar?]( escribe niña¡ ya sabes que hay gente dramatica en el mundo)  
  
Harry secó sus lágrimas y entró en la cocina, intentó poner cara de sorprendido, pero eso le fue mas bien difícil [ya veo...no lo nominarán al Oscar](ohhhh, el niño bueno no sabe mentir) -¡Profesora Mc Gonagall! ¿cómo está? -Creo que no muy bien, Harry. -Entonces era usted, creo que quedó muy malherida luego de lo de Vold...perdón, de quien-ustedes-saben  
  
La señora Figg levantó una ceja, pensativa [a lo Snape-_^](ya verás por qué)  
  
-Sí, pero ya estoy bien, y todo gracias a usted, señor Potter [¿no te recuerda a Scooby Doo esa frase... y lo hubiera logrado si no fuera por...](he?) El rostro de Harry se ensombreció -sólo la recogí en casa, pero no puedo hacer nada más- aunque lo desearía, agregó más bajo. -Vaya, Harry, ¿qué es tan terrible para que un muchacho no pueda sonreír ante un halago de Minerva? Y ¡¡sí que lo fue!! Minie no diría a nadie que está mejor gracias a su ayuda, me imagino que ya conocerás lo testaruda e independiente que es. -Eh... Bueno... yo... -Ja, ja, ja... no se preocupe, señor Potter, con Arabella nos conocemos hace años y esa pregunta no busca respuesta [menos mal, conque lo odie Snape es suficiente...](la jefa nunca lo odiaria) -Entonces, usted, señora Figg, ¿es una bruja?...(espabilado no?) -Sí, Harry, pero se supone que tú no sabrías hasta después, y si Minerva..., si no hubiera sido por este accidente no sabrías que yo te he estado vigilando hace bastante tiempo, tratando que ese gordinflón de tu primo y su pandilla no te maten sin cumplir tu misión.[claro, sino es por eso que lo hagan bolsa, no?]. -¿Mi qué? [genial, ¡es sordo!] -No importa, Harry, pero ahora que ya sabes que soy bruja creo que sabrás que puedes contar con toda mi ayuda y consejo, si quieres. -Claro. A propósito, gracias por el regalo -¿Qué le regalaste, Arabella?- preguntó ceñuda la profesora McGonagall [desconfiada](mifff no es para menos) -En primer lugar, es algo que perteneció a Evans, y en segundo lugar eso es entre Harry y yo [toma](jejejajajaja) -¡¡Fue de mi madre!! [no, de Linda Evans...¿de quién iba a ser?](es hombre¡) -Claro, cariño. Ahora, aquí tienes tu vaso de leche y creo que debes ir a dormir, ya que te vendrán a buscar temprano los Dursley [claro, y como deben ser las 4 de la mañana el pobre no va a dormir nada igual...] -Gra... Gracias... por todo... Harry subió a su cuarto con el vaso en su mano derecha, arrastrando los pies... No entendía por qué sentía un peso en el alma... [pobrecito^_^] -Mi madre, no sé qué quiere decir todo esto... creí que era hija de muggles, ¿cómo pudo obtener algo tan poderoso? -meditó un instante- Bueno, no saco nada con pensar [hasta que se dio cuenta] o imaginarlo, aún no conozco a mis padres, y jamás los conoceré... [buaa... snif] & & & & & & Bueno, será mejor que no piense más [^_-], y lea la carta de Hermione. Se acercó a Hedwig [cómo! ni siquiera le había quitado la carta!qué desconsiderado!], y desató la carta y el paquete que traía [además un paquete?... pobre Hedwig, merece ración extra de chucherías lechuciles]  
"Hola, Harry  
¿Cómo estás? He estado muy preocupada por ti, he sabido que han tratado de atacar el sector donde estás, le conté a Ron, pero él dice que su padre lo tranquilizó porque nadie sabe donde vives. Es raro ¿no?, porque ellos llegaron a tu casa sin problemas el año pasado. Creo que te han realizado el encantamiento Fidelius, y sólo con permiso de la persona indicada pueden ir a verte [ja!Peter?]  
Ron me dijo lo de Fred y lo que te escribió, no le hagas caso, nada de lo que pasa es culpa tuya [claro, es culpa de ese idiota de Voldemort y su teoría del poder], y además no puedes hacer nada para solucionarlo así que cuídate [eso sonó a "eres un inútil, de todas formas...] y que tu primo no te moleste mucho.  
Feliz Cumpleaños, espero que esto te distraiga un poco...  
Tu amiga Hermione"  
  
Harry abrió el paquete y ...-¡uhuau! Hermione, te pasaste- el regalo de Hermione era un libro, pero no uno de estudio o los aburridos que leía ella [-_-], sino que era El Libro de las Mejores e Imposibles Jugadas de Quidditch, y si uno leía el prólogo [niña, te informo que aparte de tú y yo, nadie lee eso... quizá Hermione]( y los jugadores de quidditch jeje) anunciaba jugadas hechas sólo una vez desde el inicio del deporte, con ilustraciones, hechizos y biografía de aquellos que realizaron tales hazañas.  
  
Harry empezó a hojear el libro y quedó hipnotizado con una fabulosa jugada en que el golpeador mandó la bludger hacia el buscador de su propio equipo, y éste la ocupa para impulsarse hacia el piso para recoger la snitch antes que su contrincante a sólo un metro del suelo, y luego remontar sobre las galerías de espectadores [ahora en cámara lenta, por favor, para que todos entiendan...¿entendieron? bien](por que no les haces un grafico mejor)  
  
Lentamente los ojos de Harry se fueron cerrando & & & & & & & & & A la mañana siguiente la señor Figg despertó suavemente a Harry [con un balde de agua](que mala te voy a contratar como petunia dursleys) & -Harry, cariño, despierta -Eh? Ah, hola, buenos días, señora Figg [pero qué ojeras ¿a qué hora te dormiste?] -Buenos días, Harry, son las 9:00, tus tíos vendrán luego a buscarte. Siento que no puedas dormir más. -Oh, no se preocupe, es la hora habitual a la que me levanto, de hecho es un poco más tarde [O..O...son vacaciones, hay que sacar urgente a ese niño de esa casa] -Bien, vístete y baja a desayunar, y te daré lo que dejó Minnie [a propo...esa es una ratona polola de Mickey, verdad?](;p) Ante esto Harry saltó de la cama y... -¿Cómo está la profesora Mc Gonagall? -Está bien, ya se ha ido a Hogwarts -¿Eeeh? pero estaba muy lastimada -Sí, pero soy buena enfermera, no está del todo bien pero la señora Pomfrey se ocupará de ella.[¿la va a matar¿] -Oohh, entonces la veré en el colegio -Bien, Harry, voy a bajar a calentar el desayuno -Ya, bajo enseguida. & Harry bajó y se acercó a la mesa, sobre la cual estaba la carta de Hogwarts... & -Eso te lo dejó Minerva -Gracias & Rompió el sello del pergamino y leyó : & Estimado Señor Potter: & Le informamos que el próximo curso comenzará el 1º de septiembre. Deberá presentarse en el expreso de Hogwarts a las 11:00 en punto de la mañana, en la estación de King's Cross andén 9 ¾. & Debido a que este año visitaremos ciertos lugares con fines educativos, deberá adjuntar el nuevo formulario de autorización de visitas firmado por sus padres o tutores. Le recordamos que este documento incluye las visitas al pueblo de Hogsmeade. & Además se adjunta la lista de libros para el próximo curso. &  
Atte.  
  
Profesora M. Mcgonagall  
  
Directora Suplente & Harry leyó la firma y se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta, así que la cerró y preguntó: & -¿Directora suplente?...¿qué pasó con el profesor Dumbledore? [sonó raro con la boca cerrada...] -Oh... el consejo decidió suspenderlo de sus funciones- le informó la señora Figg- sólo mientras se convencen de que quien-tú-sabes ha vuelto. Su rostro se ensombreció -aunque no tardará mucho- añadió -bueno- dijo en un tono más alegre -creo que tendrás que cuidarte, Harry. -¿Por qué lo dice? [porque eres el niño que vivió y Voldemort anda suelto] -Ja, ja, ja, bueno, porque Minerva me contó como eras y como te llevabas con Severus, y él será el subdirector suplente [vaya, te diste el gusto ¬¬...pobre Harry] -Oh, rayos... no me dejará en paz ese pesado. -¡Harry! Tal vez Severus no tenga el mejor carácter, pero no lo juzgues por su capa exterior [de grasa en el pelo... espera que se bañe... en unos 50 años más ^_^](heyyyy mi lindo seviie no lo tocas es solo que los vapores de pociones dejan el pelo asi pero sé que lo tiene muy suave) -Mmm... lo siento, es sólo que ha tratado de expulsarme o suspenderme en varias ocasiones -Harry, la gente suele reaccionar en forma extraña a la presión [o_O] -Sí, tiene razón, además si el profesor Dumbledore confía en él..., yo también lo haré -Harry pensó en lo que había escuchado.  
  
"Él se pasó a nuestro bando antes de su caída, y nos pasó información asumiendo graves riesgos personales" & -Riesgos personales- susurró Harry -¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó la señora Figg -Ah, nada -dijo Harry, pensando que tal vez Snape estuviese en peligro en aquel instante, y esta idea le hizo reír- Sí, tal vez le avergonzara el hecho de ser un héroe y que nadie se enterase, pensó [SS...súper Snape... el defensor de los pesados, serpientes y erizos verdes...](y MIOOOOO) Se sirvió un trozo de torta y el desayuno, bastante mejor que los que se servía con los Dursley. &  
  
SI LES GUSTA DEJEN REVIEWS Y SI NO LO QUIEREN CON COMENTARIOS DE LA ESCRITORA Y LA AUTORA TAMBIEN. GRACIAS POR LEERNOS 


	7. capitulo 7 mi desición

EL MISTERIO DE Harry Potter  
  
Todo el universo de Potter pertenece a Rowling. Gracias por todos sus reviews los capitulos seran un poco mas largos pero no esperen demasiado porque estoy entrando en calor. Lamento no haber subido el nuevo capitulo pronto pero mi hermana se caso y solo tubimos un mes para organizar todo, se lo puden creer nos avisó cuando ya le habian dado la fecha en el registro civil ufff¡ KITIARA: gracias por tu review y sip la escritora y yo si hemos leido mi nombre es Severus y concordamos en que es esplendido, debo reconocer que ya me gustaria tener a Sevie con orejitas de mickey uff¡ no podré dormir bien¡ vas a seguir escribiendo, debo decirte que me encantó los sueños humedos de voldemort, me dolia el estomago de tanto reir¡  
  
RENIALT SHIROU_ que bueno que te gusta el fics y nuestros comentarios, temia que se hiciera latoso leerlos. Por favoe continua traduciendo cuando los angeles mueren ya que me has dejado metidisima.  
  
KATHY: no sé que le pasará a draco, aun pero tendrá que cabiar su resto jejeje ya verás cuanto, y harry si ocupara su magia ya verás cuanto.  
  
Capítulo 7 mi decisión  
  
Al poco tiempo sonó el timbre, y Harry tuvo que irse con un tío Vernon malhumorado, vio como Arabella cerraba la puerta enarcando una ceja...  
  
-Vaya, al parecer el negocio no funcionó [vaya vendedor... al menos Mallorca se libró de la contaminación](jejeje, por ahora) Harry, en tanto, fue tironeado brutalmente hasta llegar a casa [Grrrr] -Quiero que te encierres en tu cuarto y no salgas hasta que te llame... -Dijo tío Vernon -Pero... -Nada, haz lo que te digo o atente a las consecuencias [huy, mira como tirito -_-]( deberia recuerda que es un peso pesado) -Bueno, lo haré, aún puedo escribirle a mi padrino [Sí..dile que es un lindo perrito^ ^](sip ven aquí perrito malcriado)  
  
El rostro del señor Dursley pasó rápidamente del rojo furioso [lindo color] al blanco[...], -no escribirás, mocoso- y entró rápidamente al cuarto y adosó una placa de hierro a la ventana, soldándola al marco y dejando a Hedwig afuera [cretino...¬¬](abusador)  
  
-No puedes... dijo Harry, comenzando a explotar [oh-oh, aquí vamos...](algo de carácter tendria que tenel el leoncito)  
  
-Puedo y haré lo que me venga en gana, mocoso [¬¬]- Dicho esto, Dursley lo empujó al cuarto y lo encerró con llave [Esto ya parece Jane Eyre...]  
  
Harry estaba bastante enojado, pero viendo su situación cayó derrotado en la cama...[OO](sus garras aun no cresen)  
  
-No sé qué hacer, si utilizo la varita el Miniserio se enterará y me expulsarán de Hogwarts...-pensaba Harry.  
  
En eso....  
  
Siente un arañazo en la placa metálica que le hizo dar un respingo... ¿Quién?... -¿Hedwig?-... por respuesta recibió un ululeo [estás segura de que se dice así?](nop pero da igual es mi fics, no voy a poner que le habló, no está tan loco el pobre)  
  
-Lo siento, no vas a poder quedarte aquí, no tengo cómo abrir... creo... sí, tendrás que irte a casa de la Sra. Figg, ella te cuidará bien... ve y cuídate...( confiado no creen?)  
  
Hedwig ululó nerviosa por última vez y emprendió el vuelo.  
  
-Bueno, al mal tiempo buena cara -se dijo Harry- aprovecharé para terminar las tareas...(optimista)  
  
Mientras las terminaba, la puerta se abrió y entró tía Petunia con el almuerzo, que consistía en una pobre sopa con algo de verduras [ves? Tortura... te voy a acusar con silverstar]( jejejejajajajajaajjaaj, le estoy haciendo la competencia a voldie pooh)  
  
-Cuándo- comenzó harry, pero fue interrumpido por su tía- No preguntes, no queremos tu presencia en toda la casa, así que te quedarás aquí hasta que inicien tus clases [¿sin verlos a ellos?¡yupi!], y salió de la habitación, volviendo a encerrarlo [¬¬]  
  
-Rayos... y justo ahora que se me acabaron las reservas de comida [glotón](obvio si esta creciendo, ademas no hay pastelito que dure cien años)  
  
Durante las noches siguientes, las pesadillas volvieron con mayor intensidad, provocando que despertara gritando... y el correspondiente "correctivo" de parte de tío Vernon, por despertarlo en la noche [ah, no.. yo lo mato... y después le digo a Sirius...](calmaaaaaa los cruciatus vienen luego)  
  
Al principio estos correctivos consistieron en dejarlo sin comer, lo cual no hacía gran diferencia, ya que con la dieta de Dudley la comida era considerablemente poca [-_-], pero pronto tío Vernon perdió la paciencia [por no fijarse... un momento ¿tenía?], y comenzaron las golpizas. [Ahora sí le digo a Sirius... y Remus... y la sra. Weasley, je,je]  
  
La falta de luz natural [genial, además le va a dar raquitismo] sumía a Harry en una gran depresión [bienvenido al club] (somos millones), y unido a la falta de comunicación con sus amigos y de alimentación, fue decayendo rápidamente [cuidado, Harry, qué vas a hacer...Lizbeth..]( lo que yo he pensado varias veces)  
  
Estaban ya a 25 de agosto, luego de una golpiza especialmente dura [¬_¬], Harry estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación abrazando sus rodillas cuando una luz apareció sobre el escritorio, al verla se levantó con lentitud [obvio, si le duele...] y torpeza [eh...] y se acercó, dándose cuenta de que era una carta...  
  
¿Cómo diab... pensó, cuando un nombre le llamó la atención. De Draco Malfoy [ja, ya apareció... te estabas demorando]( sip mi rubito niño)  
  
-¿Por qué Draco me escribirá? Y ¿Cómo envió la carta? Susurró tan bajo que ni ni él alcanzó a escuchar el tono de su voz.  
  
Se acercó y con cuidado la abrió, adentro había una nota y un recorte del periódico El Profeta... se decidió por leer la carta primero.  
  
Hola "Potter" Te advertí que tus compañías no eran de lo mejor, ahora podrás ver por qué, sólo lee el periódico que sé trataron de ocultarte... ¿de qué te servirá tener amigos como esos?, los mejores son aquellos que te pueden servir, y que sean fieles ¿no lo crees?... Ja, ja, ja, vaya, sí que te quieren esas ratas... Recuerda que al final sólo queda el poder.  
  
Pd: ¿qué se siente estar por primera vez solo?...  
Adiós, Cabeza Rajada  
  
¿De qué estará hablando ese imbécil?- Pensó Harry, y enseguida tomó el recorte.  
  
Graves ataques a magos del Ministerio y muggles. El que no debe ser nombrado ha atacado nuevamente, sí señores lectores, ya es un hecho que ha regresado y con más poder que nunca, hablan los familiares de los más recientes ataques... "Los mortífagos atacaron por sorpresa por segunda vez nuestra casa, y mi madre recibió algunas maldiciones que se desconocen, así que está en San Mungo, que es a donde nos dirigimos ahora. Claro, qué se puede esperar siendo amigo de Harry Potter, sino que Quien-ustedes saben nos ataque..." dijo el hijo varón más joven del matrimonio Weasley. "Como hija de muggles debí suponer que vendrían por mí, pero nunca consideré que esto se precipitara por ser amiga de Potter" Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la chica Hermione Granger, mejor estudiante y ahora prefecta de Hogwarts, luego que sus padres fueran trasladados al Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades mágicas. Al parecer el innombrable va tras el chico que vivió, atacando a todos aquellos que tiene cerca.  
Reportaje de Rita Skeeter En otra noticia, el Director de Hogwarts, profesor Dumbledore...  
  
[aprovecho este espacio- que yo misma me di- para "agradecer" sinceramente al Señor Draco malfoy, o quienquiera que lo suplante por hacerle llegar este magnífico recorte y esa maravillosa carta al señor Potter, a pesar de las protecciones, Seguramente contribuirán mucho en su actual estado depresivo. Del mismo modo, felicito a la "genial" periodista Skeeter por las maravillosas notas que ha vuelto a escribir luego de salir del frasco... Para ellos, 2 docenas de howler y 1.000.000 de maldiciones. Gracias]( todo yiene su razon de ser DRAKITO no es tan malo)  
  
Aquí el diario estaba cortado, por lo que Harry no pudo seguir leyendo, tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas y los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos, tenía rabia y sentía una impotencia [O..O] tan grande que no se dio cuenta de que el trozo de periódico cayó al suelo.  
  
-Todo es mi culpa -musitó- se agachó a recoger el periódico [no que no se había dado cuenta?], cuando el revés le llamó la atención.  
  
Por increíble que parezca, ha aparecido Peter Pettigrew, un antiguo alumno de Hogwarts que se pensaba muerto y que realmente estaba al servicio del Innombrable, por lo que se ha llevado a cabo el día 5 de Agosto el Juicio pendiente a Sirius Black [suspiro], su supuesto asesino, el cual ha salido en libertad con la respectiva disculpa del Ministerio y una compensación económica.[Faltaba más...]( tenia que reponer lo de la saeta de fuego no?) El señor Black declaró a la prensa que deseaba estar solo para ordenar sus cosas, así que sus nuevas fans tendrán que esperar por su preciado...  
  
Aquí se cortaba el reportaje.  
  
-Ni él me quiere cerca, pensó Harry, sólo traigo desgracias a este mundo... [snif] Se recostó en su cama y llorando se quedó dormido [pobrecito(]  
  
Soñó con las torturas a sus amigos, tal y como creía que habían pasado y despertó con un dolor intenso en la cicatriz...  
  
Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, se dijo [no, Harry...¿qué vas a hacer? piénsalo... ¡Sirius!]  
  
Se sentó en el escritorio y comenzó a escribir...  
  
Creo que estamos a 25 de agosto, pero ya no sé si es de día o de noche, gracias a Draco me he enterado de lo que ocurre fuera de estas cuatro paredes que me encierran en Privet Drive, creo que su intención no era buena, pero debo reconocer que es el único que no me ha mentido [...] y me ha hecho el gran favor [O..O](mal pensada) de mantenerme al corriente [aahhh] de lo que ocurre allá afuera... Mis supuestos amigos han decidido que soy un peligro para ellos y sus familias [sí, Harry, muy inteligente de tu parte empezar a creerle a Rita Skeeter]( ya, ni el se escapa a rita menos con deprecion) , si en algo les ayuda creo que sus maldiciones son: Perdium mem, el de la señora Weasley y... Esfindo amorte, el de los padres de Granger [qué, ya no es Hermione?...picota]( es que cree que si los quiere terminaran muertos a que no es asi?)  
  
Estoy cansado de provocarles heridas y dolor a los demás, así que es mejor que me aleje...  
  
Al contrario de lo que cree Draco, siempre he estado muy solo, aún cuando creía que tenía amigos, ya que ni a ellos les puedo contar todo, y menos aquello que me preocupa o atormenta [snif], espero sinceramente que él sí alguien a quien contar sus penas y de quien recibir consejo.  
  
Nunca quise poder, gloria o fama [eso es de Machado?...nunca perseguí la gloria...], sólo quería ser alguien normal y que me quisieran, pero la verdad es que ni mi padrino quiere estar conmigo .[y conmigo tampoco(]( ya tiene suficiente conmigo), soy una carga demasiado pesada para aquellos que están a mi alrededor...  
  
Ahora entiendo que soy parte de la misma oscuridad que envuelve a Voldemort, y por eso llevo su legado a donde quiera que vaya... y no lo deseo más, sólo quiero descansar en mi soledad y oscuridad...[qué dark] no se expongan a ser heridos como los demás, no deseo que nadie lleve en sé el peso que yo llevo en mi alma.  
Adiós Pd: Profesor Snape, si alguna vez le llega mi mensaje, no vaya a la reunión, correrá un gran peligro  
  
H.J.P  
  
Acto seguido, Harry se puso su túnica de gala y se dirigió al baño que habían habilitado para su uso, para que no molestara 


	8. capitulo 8 descubriendo

Capítulo 8  
  
Entretanto, en casa de Arabella.[como teleserie del Japenning... o mono Hanna Barbera]( es solo por continuidad)  
  
-Albus, tengo que sacarlo de esa casa.  
  
-Lo sé, Sirius, pero debemos terminar de ponerle los encantamientos a la mansión del valle Godric y lo sabes.  
  
-Sí, pero Arabella no puede hacer su trabajo desde aquí y tengo un muy mal presentimiento [instinto maternal, que le dicen...]( algo asi)  
  
-Yo también, Albus- se sumó Arabella, Harry no se ha asomado por el jardín, me temo que los Dursley lo mantienen encerrado, además...  
  
-Además qué, Ara, dijo otra voz  
  
-Además Mundungus, le escucho gritar todas las noches, no creo que lo esté pasando nada bien [a menos que sea masoquista... y no lo es]( y como lo sabes?)  
  
-¿Ves lo que digo, Albus? [a lo mejor... si le aparecen letritas debajo....]( es que no es ciego aunque a veces lo parece)  
  
-Yo les entiendo perfectamente a Ara y a ti, Sirius, pero por ahora debemos esperar que llegue Severus y nos dé la información [Argggg, qué hombre más lento...sálvenlo!](sevieee pooh)  
  
-Eso si logra salir con bien de ahí- Dijo Remus [^-^ ya llegó! Por fin!]( es que todo lo huele mi lobito)  
  
Todos los rostros de los allí presentes se ensombrecieron  
  
(lejos muuuuyyyyy lejos de allí)  
  
-¿Y quieres que te crea, Severus?- Unos ojos rojos, fríos y malignos se posaron en el profesor de pociones [mmm,¿quién será?¿el conejo diabólico?¿el vola'o de don Graf?](eh?)  
  
-Maestro, yo...  
  
-Nada, tu castigo será la recompensa por haber venido, miserable traidor- Crucio-  
  
-Severus cayó de rodillas, gritando de dolor, un dolor que no había sentido por años, exactamente 14 años... desde que el chico Potter se deshizo del Lord [sorry, él quiso avisarle, pero como no van nunca a salvarlo no han visto el mensaje...]( tas mal de la cabeza chica) -Y encima te atreves a suplicar [hey, yo no lo oí...]( sorda ya tengo dolor de cabeza con sus gritos)  
  
-bueno, seré magnánimo esta vez y tendrás una muerte rápida [oh, pero qué magnanimidad, me emociona`_´]( sip no es amable lease con sarcasmo)  
  
Avada....  
  
-Nooooo, gritó una voz, mientras delante del profesor se formaba un cuerpo brillante de luz dorada. [quién será... campanita?]( no el ada de los dientes)  
  
-No matarás a nadie, bastardo [uy, qué vocabulario](aprende rapido), mientras pueda evitarlo[Superman](tatataaaaan tatatataaaan)  
  
Severus, muy débil en el lugar donde estaba murmuró -Potter- [Ahhh^^U]  
  
-Jajajaja, muchacho idiota, ¿y crees que una aparición tuya me pondrá a temblar?  
  
-Avada Kedavra-  
  
Un rayo verde se dirigía raudo hacia la luz dorada, con la obvia intención de traspasarla y matar a Snape pero...  
  
El rayo rebotó en la luz y mató a un mortífago que estaba a un lado [¿Peter?^^]( ya está en azcaban), esto asombró a Voldemort [qué, ahora sí tiemblas, idiota?]( el no tiembla¡ solo se hace pipí)  
  
-Me las pagarás, Severus... Potter y todos los amigos de Dumbledore [mucho Scooby Doo]( sorry no lo veo) -vámonos- gritó, y desapareció junto con su séquito.  
  
La luz dorada se dio vuelta y -¿Está usted bien, profesor?  
  
-Sí, Potter, ¿cómo?  
  
-Eso no tiene importancia.  
  
Vuelva con Dumbledore y cuídese. Adiós.  
  
-Espere- gritó Snape, pero la luz ya se había desvanecido. [15 puntos por no contestar]( solo 15? Sarcasmo extremo)  
  
Esto está muy extraño -pensó [oye, es hombre, es Slytherin...cómo pensó]( es astuto po lo tanto piensa, no como otras casa)  
  
- Harry debe estar en problemas, debo avisar de inmediato. Acto seguido desapareció.  
  
Harry había entrado al baño y llenó la tina de agua caliente, tomó una cuchilla de la máquina de afeitar de tío Vernon [qué asco]( pa lo que importa en ese momento) y se metió a la tina... Bueno -pensó[¿?]- adiós. Y se cortó las muñecas profunda y firmemente [nota para los deprimidos: esto en realidad NO ES UNA BUENA IDEA](duele y mucho), hasta que entró en un estado de inconsciencia, pensando [¿¡!?] -Ya no morirá nadie por mi culpa... pero vio a su profesor que iba a ser asesinado, y en un arranque de rabia...  
  
...y cuídese. Adiós, fue lo último que Harry dijo antes que la oscuridad lo envolviera [Mordor]  
  
En la casa de Arabella ya se estaban impacientando cuando...  
  
-Debemos ir a buscar a Potter- Dijo Severus apareciendo, malherido y con la túnica rasgada [O.O¿dónde?...ya te veo suspirando...](ya quisiera yo, pero no se le veia nunguna de sus partes snif)  
  
-Cálmate, Severus, y cuéntanos qué pasó- pidió Albus [¡está sordo!?dijo que deben ir a buscarlo! vaya ya!], su rostro estaba serio y con un dejo de preocupación para con su amigo -mientras descansas y te curamos.  
  
-No hay tiempo, Albus- objetó Snape, pero ante el ceño que presentó el director accedió [habla rápido!] -Está bien, fui a la reunión y Voldemort me recibió como esperábamos... me torturó con la maldición Cruciatus y... -tomó aire- dijo que no me creía, iba a matarme. -Gracias, Lupin- tomó un trago de la poción que le entregaba el hombre lobo [qué tierno-] y continuó...  
  
-Estaba por decir el Avada Kedavra cuando apareció una luz dorada que adoptó la forma de un muchacho [que con alegría me cantó... después te explico eso](okis promesa es deuda), cuando habló lo hizo con la voz de Potter, desvió el rayo y desapareció.  
  
-¿Eso fue todo?- preguntó Sirius -¿y qué te hace pensar que está en peligro? [¬¬]  
  
Snape frunció su rostro y puso la más fría mirada de su repertorio -¡¡ Es que no lo entienden!![no, son hombres...]  
  
hizo huir a Voldemort y luego me pidió que me cuidara y me dijo adiós...[eso no lo habías dicho]  
  
¡eso no lo haría!¡¡Potter no es así!!  
  
-Calma, Severus- dijo Dumbledore [ya me está cansando con su calma], pero fue interrumpido por Sirius.  
  
¡¡Y quién te crees que eres para decir cómo es o no Harry!! Acaso crees que si pudiera hace algo por salvar a quien sea no lo haría ¡¡aunque fueras tú él lo haría!!... ¿no recuerdas lo que pasó con Wormtail?... [Nde la T: típica reacción de macho con una neurona, que se cree dueño de los que quiere y único conocedor de sus sentimientos... y no capta la esencia del mensaje](sin ofender por supuesto, las opiniones vertidas en el fics son de esclusiba responsabilidad de quien las emite)  
  
Snape se puso aún más blanco [O.O], si es que eso se pudiera, y dijo -No me refiero a eso... es... es como si se despidiera de todos a través de mí... además no era corpóreo... -Bueno, dijo Dumbledore... ya está aclarando, y los Dursley suelen estar despiertos a esta hora, por qué no van Sirius y Severus [gran equipo!] a traer a Harry, mientras nosotros vamos a San Mungo...[¡por fin!... a todo esto, ¿a qué van a San Mungo?]  
  
Arabella, podrías recibirles aquí...  
  
-Claro, Albus, yo me quedo y espero a Harry, hace casi un mes que no le veo y quisiera despedirme antes que se vaya a Hogwarts.  
  
-Bien, andando- y dicho esto, Dumbledore, Fletcher y Lupin se van con polvos flu por la chimenea [no, Remus, no me dejes(...@_@]  
  
-Ya transfórmate y vayamos a buscar a tu ahijado...  
  
Sirius sólo lo miró de mala gana y se transformó...  
  
En casa de los Dursley...  
  
-Harry, muchacho idiota, baja de una vez, no oyes que tu tía Petunia te llamó hace 15 minutos- Dijo tío Vernon  
  
-Tal vez haya decidido irse por el baño [¬-¬]- Dudley rió de su chiste  
  
-Así dejaría de molestar por las noches [y a ti podría faenarte como cerdo... pero me da asco]  
  
-Pequeñín, no te preocupes, ese mocoso no te molestará más, dijo tía Petunia, y agregó -Come, cariño, no dejaremos que se desperdicie la fruta si Harry no desea bajar, así aprenderá a respetar los horarios [me pregunto... qué pasará con Dudley cuando salga al mundo real... y no le consientan todo? Se hará delincuente? Pandillero?]  
  
-Alguien toca-  
  
Yo iré, Petunia.  
  
-Gracias, Vernon querido.  
  
En la puerta se encontró con un tipo de mirada intimidante y vestido con una túnica negra, al que acompañaba un gran [y lindo] perro negro.  
  
-Qué... qué desea...  
  
-Venimos por Potter [a todo esto...¿tú le tienes miedo a los perros, no?¿incluye grandes perros negros?](nop, esos me los como jajajajajajajajajjejejjjejeje)(no me mal interpreten es que le tengo fobia a los perros snif) 


	9. CAPITULO 9 CONOCIMIENTO

Capitulo 9 Conocimiento  
  
Vernon pasó del pálido intenso al rojo en pocos segundos, y mientras cerraba la puerta les gritó -Aquí no vive ningún... Pero Sirius y Severus fueron más rápidos y se metieron en la casa a la fuerza, empujando a Dursley y cerraron la puerta.  
  
Sirius se transformó en hombre y dijo:-Dónde está...  
  
-Vernon, querido, quién....¡¡Aahhh!! [no la culpo, ese hombre es estupendo^^](ahhhh mjl)  
  
-Petunia, tú y Dudley quédense en la cocina, dijo Vernon [qué valiente ¬¬](jajajajaja), retrocediendo hasta la puerta de la misma y dirigiéndose a Severus.  
  
-Es... es... está arriba [eso es to, eso es to, eso es todo amigos^^](lastime que termino el festival de hoy. )  
  
-Bien, iré yo, y tú, Black, mantén vigilados a estos muggles idiotas- y sin escuchar las réplicas de Sirius se encaminó al cuarto.  
  
-Hola, dijo Sirius con una mueca a la familia Dursley -yo soy el padrino de Harry.  
  
Ante esto, los Dursley se encogieron más en el rincón donde se habían refugiado. Sirius frunció el ceño -Como le hayan hecho algo a Harry se las verán conmigo.  
  
Severus, en tanto, se encontró con el problema de ubicar la habitación... Supongo que será la más grande [sí, oh]( aun cree que es un niñato mimado) -dijo entrando en una habitación-  
  
Esta no puede ser, no hay nada peor que el desorden muggle... , pensó observando la pieza de Dudley. Tal vez... si recordaba la habitación que tenía tapada la ventana [se fijaron? qué observadores!...empiezo a creer que son mujeres](hey niña que es Severus el gran espia)... y considerando cómo se portaron esos muggles... quién lo diría, el gran Harry Potter, despreciado por los muggles con los que vive -y apareció una sonrisa sardónica [mejor irónica... aunque no le veo la gracia] en su rostro. [me explico: sardónica es una sonrisa tipo tic, una enfermedad...](despues de tantos años con mortifagos crees que no la tenga)  
  
Potter- dijo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación- arregla tus cosas enseguida y ven conmigo...  
  
Pero al abrirla no habían signos del chico, mas el baúl indicaba que era la pieza correcta.  
  
-Dónde rayos...- y se acercó a la mesa -qué significa esto, dijo, leyendo la carta.  
  
Desconcertado, Severus tomó la carta de Harry, Draco y el recorte y lo metió en el bolsillo de su túnica [¡¿tienen?!](claro sinó donde guardan la varita. y no me digas que en el mismo lugar que la espada laser), sacó la varita y abrió la puerta con llave que daba al baño [ocupado...perdón, ¡por fin!]  
  
Alohomora- La puerta se abrió, dejando a Severus aturdido e impactado [la abrió o le cayó encima?...ya sé, momento dramático-_-]... y luego se sintió como el espejo del cuarto se rompía en mil pedazos [bah, no lo imaginaba tan feo^^](hey que es magia desbocada, mi lindo sevvie) Descontrolado, Snape trató de calmarse y pensar, se acercó a Harry, que estaba cubierto de sangre hasta el cuello, a medio hundir en la tina y le tomó el pulso [O.O]  
  
Aún está vivo, susurró -Si... Si... Sirius, gritó a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, mientras tomaba la manta de la cama y sacaba al muchacho de donde estaba -Ven de inmediato- mientras, en un tono más bajo -vendaje[¿latín?](**P) dijo, apuntando con su varita al cuerpo de Harry y lo envolvió, tomándolo en sus brazos[qué tierno...](siiippppp)  
  
Sirius, que escuchó el grito...  
  
-¡Qué rayos pasa!, me dijo Sirius y él no suele...  
  
Se quedó horrorizado ante la imagen que veía, Severus con la túnica manchándose poco a poco con sangre, al igual que la manta, que se volvía a roja con Harry envuelto en ella, en brazos de su profesor...  
  
-Harry... Harry, despierta, estás bien... Severus, dime que está vivo,¡ por favor!, sollozó, tomando por la túnica a Snape [casi histérico... tratamiento: una cachetada ^^...broma]  
  
-Sirius, debemos actuar rápido, apenas si está vivo... creo que está así desde anoche, y si no fuera por su poderosa magia... en fin, arregla sus cosas y llévalas con Ara, yo voy a San Mungo desde su casa, dijo mientras se detenía a limpiar la sangre que corría por la barbilla del muchacho, al hacerlo se produjo una conexión.  
  
-¿Severus?, Sirius se acercó, poniéndole la mano en el hombro.  
  
-¿Ah?, sí, y Sirius. , saca las cosas de debajo de la tabla suelta bajo la cama.  
  
Dicho esto bajó apurado por las escaleras hacia la puerta, que se abrió sola, y siguió hasta la casa de Figg  
  
Al llegar, la puerta se abrió como por arte magia, pasó por el lado de Arabella, ignorándola [-_- ], tiró polvos flu, entró en el fuego y se dirigió al hospital de San Mungo [¿no era más rápido aparecerse?](no se puede aparecer en san mungo, tiene demaciada carga mágicay no es practico cargando a alguien) .  
  
Necesito ayuda de inmediato- Ordenó Snape [lo que mejor hace...]  
  
-Señor, qué...  
  
-Enfermera, ¡¡dije que necesito un médico, que no ve que este chico es Harry Potter!!  
  
-Cálmese, señor, ¿qué tiene? [ella no cree en la discriminación](nop, ella no cree que le pase nada al chico de oro)  
  
-¡Dios!, sólo atiéndalo, ¡qué no ve que se está muriendo desangrado!, y acercó una camilla que apareció vacía y puso al chico allí.  
  
El médico, al ver la situación, se acercó corriendo con unos cuantos enfermeros y se lo llevó [Dr. Greene! No murió!]  
  
-Señor, tiene que quedarse aquí, dijo la enfermera que lo atendió [Hattaway?] y... tiene prohibido usar magia aquí, sólo los médicos tienen la autorización [y yo?](mrrrrrgggrrr solo los médicos)  
  
-De qué está hablando [de magia, creo]- y le dio la mirada más fría que pudo.  
  
La enfermera dio unos pasos atrás y su cara sólo se alivió al ver a Dumbledore acercándose.  
  
-¿Severus?... comenzó el director, y le apoyó la mano en el hombro.  
  
El profesor de pociones sólo se alejó bruscamente y se puso en cuclillas, tomándose las rodillas y escondiendo su rostro entre estas [oh...me conmovió]  
  
-Severus, qué ocurrió... trata de tranquilizarte y cuéntame, pidió el anciano.  
  
-Yo... hace años que no perdía el control de esa manera... no era mi intención hacer magia [bah, fue mejor, abrir y cerrar puertas es muy lento... y pedir camillas más]  
  
-Ya me di cuenta, tranquilízate, ya llegaste y Harry estará en las mejores manos.  
  
-¿Ya llegó Sirius?  
  
-Sí, pero no me contó mucho, de hecho me dijo que te preguntara a ti qué ocurrió.  
  
-Yo... aún no lo entiendo, y por primera vez levantó el rostro para mirar al director, tenía los ojos rojos de llanto, un llanto silencioso y amargo que expresaba toda la angustia y desesperación que era capaz de mostrar ese hombre [buaaaaa]... a Dumbledore le impresionó ver a su viejo amigo en ese estado.(a mi también)  
  
-Harry... él... quiso suicidarse, se cortó las venas... para que nadie más sufriera y no hubieran más muertes... Se siente responsable...  
  
-¿Por lo de Weasley y Granger?¿cómo se enteró? [de la peor forma, obvio](típico del director)  
  
-Yo... debo salir de aquí... cuando lo sepa se lo diré, pero ahora... no, no puedo...  
  
-Bien, Severus, te estaré esperando... ah, y Severus, no te encierres en ti mismo, te necesitamos y él también [sabes qué opinamos los autistas de eso????]  
  
-Mmmmm... Sí, Albus, volveré pronto, lo más pronto posible y cuidaré de Harry [no era "Potter"?]  
  
Dicho esto salió del hospital, cruzándose con un gran perro negro que cuidaba la entrada [al menos algo lindo]  
  
Sirius, en tanto, estaba aún en estado de shock, de modo que no se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su forma animaga, cuando vio salir a Snape rápidamente con su mano izquierda aferrada a su pecho, como si le doliera el corazón.  
  
-Sirius- dijo Remus, acercándose por detrás [O.O] -necesitamos hablar.  
  
-Es... está bien, Remus- dijo, luego de transformarse.  
  
-Entremos, Dumbledore, Arabella y Mundungus están esperándonos  
  
Sirius sólo asintió, su rostro demostraba un belleza e impotencia tan o más grande que cuando salió de Azkaban  
  
-Albus, ¿cómo se encuentra Harry?  
  
-Los médicos lo están atendiendo, Sirius.  
  
-¿Cómo pudo hacer esto? No quiero estar solo otra vez... no le puedo fallar a James y Liliy, dijo Sirius con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Dumbledore se entristeció -creo que todos le hemos fallado, no a sus padres, sino a él- suspiró -supongo que nunca hemos conseguido que nos cuente sus pesares, siempre lo consideramos fuerte, y llegó a ser un soporte para todos, en vez de serlo nosotros para él.  
  
-Se supone que nosotros somos los adultos que lo protegemos, pero hemos puesto en sus hombros nuestros pesares y miedos, y sólo es un niño que ha madurado demasiado rápido- Dijo Remus, con tanto pesar como los demás [*Tana suspira* qué lindo^^]  
  
-Bueno, ahora sólo nos queda apoyarle y aliviarle la carga... no toda la responsabilidad es nuestra, creo que tienen mucho que ver las constantes pesadillas que sufre, es como si Voldemort lo atacara noche tras noche... Albus, Mundungus, ¿no hay medio de cortar el vínculo que Harry tiene a través de su cicatriz? -preguntó Arabella.  
  
-Mmmm... creo que no, esta unión fue hecha por una conexión fallida y sólo terminara cuando uno de los dos muera... sólo espero que no sea el chico... suspiró Mundungus.  
  
Snape, en tanto, caminó ciegamente, sin saber qué rumbo había tomado hasta que llegó a un parque [el Forestal?]... se sentó bajo un árbol y sacó las cartas y el recorte, y comenzó a leerlas. [ya estaba bueno¬¬]  
  
-Maldito Malfoy... seguro que fue Lucius el de la idea, gruñó al terminar de leer.  
  
Lilian, nunca pensé que tu hijo tuviera tanto en común con lo que sentí en mis años de estudiante... le entiendo más de lo que desearía... sólo espero que no sucumba a la oscuridad como lo hice yo [yo tb... por el bien de Lizbeth]... en todo caso, te prometo a ti y a James que no lo abandonaré y le guiaré... Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde,  
  
¡Dios!¡qué idiota he sido!, y yo pensando que su fama lo era todo, que era engreído y arrogante... sabe llevar una máscara mejor que yo... tal vez porque es la que todos queríamos ver- pensó [gracias por el sicoanálisis gratuito... para medio grupo]  
  
Mmmm, debo volver al hospital- dijo, esta vez en voz alta -debo dar la solución a Granger y Weasley, aunque no se lo merezcan [¬¬] y volvió al hospital. Siento el capitulo tan cortito pero pondré el otro de inmediato.gracias a todos los reviews Kathy ya veras si es cierto o no creo que en el proximo capitulo Luadica ya va ya va aquí tienes no desesperes, realmente lo siento, pero he estado super ocupada tengo que rendir la prueba de ingreso a la universidad asi que perdoname¡ Lobezno mil gracias por tu review tu fics esta genial lastima que no he tenido tiempo para enviar reviews mi mail es lizbeth_vancry°yahoo.com. rayos se pegó la aroba bueno espero que entiendas si? Sigue leyendo que se pondrá mejor EL FICS IRÁ EN NEGRITA Y LOS COMENTARIOS EN NORMAL YA? 


	10. capitulo 10 respuestas

CAPITULO 10 RESPUESTAS Mientras tanto, Harry se sentía flotar -esto es todo, oscuridad y descanso...  
  
-No es todo....- dijo una voz masculina  
  
Harry se volteó hacia el lugar del que había salido el sonido y vio como se formaban 4 siluetas [¡los 4 fantásticos!¡Las tortugas ninja!... me doy](son magos no animales ni estan afectados por un meteoro) -No dejaremos que nuestro descendiente muera, dijo una voz femenina de contralto[oO]  
  
Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba ante 2 mujeres y 2 hombres... -¿quiénes? .  
  
-Ja, ja, ja, directo al grano, ¿no?, es igual a ti, Salazar... [ya quisieras]( si lo es no en vano lo intentaron poner en Slytherin  
  
-Claro, como no, y tiene el agregado de meterse en problemas y actuar valerosamente como tú, Godric. [¿problemas?¿cuándo?^^]  
  
-Así que son los 4 fundadores- dijo, más que preguntó, Harry [casi le achunto, era con f](si si ya te creemos)  
  
-Así es, Harry, ahora dime por qué no recurriste a nosotros o a tus amigos- dijo Rowena. -Yo... no quiero que haya más muertes, todos tienen la maldita costumbre de interponerse entre Voldemort y yo, no puedo sentarme a ver como caen uno a uno. Y en cuanto a ustedes, ¿cómo podría haberlo hecho? [buena pregunta]  
  
-Silkay, querida, aparece- pidió Helga.  
  
Del pecho de Harry salió una luz verde [¿?¬¬] y se formó la imagen de una muchacha a la que él ya había visto Ésta se inclinó en una reverencia y dijo:  
  
-Mis señores, lo siento, yo...  
  
-Nos faltaste, dijo enfurecido Slytherin [uy, eso debe ser peor que Snape]( sip tiene u genio), te encargamos cuidar a nuestro descendiente y curar sus heridas y mira lo que ha pasado.  
  
-Un momento, se exasperó Harry -ella no tiene la culpa de nada, la decisión la he tomado yo y la ejecuté solo... [siempre defendiendo a los demás, qué tierno]( si que tiene cojones el chico de oro)  
  
-Tranquilícense, dijo Godric, poniéndole una mano a cada uno... [bah, los cascos azules]  
  
-Supongo, Harry, que aún no te han dicho nada, y menos aquello que desconocen [¿?] -¿De qué hablan? y por qué me llaman su descendiente... que yo sepa el único descendiente de alguno de vosotros es Voldemort. -Uff- bufó Slytherin -valiente descendiente mío resultó ser, revolviendo todo lo que yo pensaba y doblándolo a su conveniencia [eso mismo dijo Marx de Lenin...]  
  
-¿eh?-Harry a estas alturas estaba confundido  
  
-¡¡Una clase!! Gritó entusiasmado Godric [o.O], mientras los otros tres ponían en blanco los ojos.  
  
-Nunca cambiarás- rió Rowena. -Bien, empezaré yo- dijo Salazar  
  
-supongo que sabes que yo tenía la manía de la sangre limpia, ¿no? [O.O primera noticia... ^_^](mucho tiempo fuera de linea)  
  
-Eh... sí, claro- dijo Harry, más tranquilo e interesado.  
  
-Pues bien, después de dejar el colegio en buenas manos, me refiero a buenos maestros, me dediqué a seguir con mis investigaciones, para lo cual tuve que viajar.  
  
-Claro que todos creyeron que era por la pelea que habíamos tenido hacía poco tiempo- agregó Gryffindor [peladores... me gusta escuchar esta conversación *^^*]  
  
-Bah. Los magos siempre han sido intrigantes y mal hablados, Godric [¿los muggles no?](sip tambien)- Respondió Salazar -el hecho es que hicimos una apuesta con Gryffindor y resultó que él tenía razón. -Aún no entiendo- dijo Harry [¿Harry Humbertito?]( ya te dije que era un poco lento el chico)  
  
-Verás- Esta vez habló Rowena -existían los magos cuyos padres eran magos y aquellos que no, los "sangre sucia", pero en las investigaciones de Salazar descubrimos que aquellas familias tenían como antepasados muy remotos a magos de pura cepa, sólo que su línea genealógica continuaba con squib [por eso mis padres son muggles y yo no^^]( si por eso)  
  
-Así que como comprenderás, los sangre sucia no lo son en realidad, sino que son magos por derecho propio- terminó Helga [eso me recordó una canción de Alberto Cortés... era callejero por derecho propio... pero es muy triste(]  
  
-Ya veo... entonces Voldemort y los demás Slytherin entendieron mal el concepto...[¬¬]  
  
-No sólo eso, Harry- y aquí Salazar se entristeció -sino que terminaron confundiendo astucia y ambición con maldad...  
  
-Y... -¿Sí, Harry? - Y por qué la Cámara Secreta  
  
-Oh... eso tiene una respuesta muy sencilla, dijo Godric, pues... todos teníamos una cámara secreta, que era nuestro refugio para hacer investigaciones... y que ningún alumno saliera perjudicado... [ya veo a Hagrid con una....]( no muy diferente de la mi estimado salazar)  
  
-Entonces aún existen...  
  
-Sí, Harry- dijo Helga -Salazar trabajaba en pociones y líneas genealógicas, por lo que su cámara tiene una biblioteca de familias autoactualizable, y el basilisco era para preparar nuevas pociones de su invención, aunque debo reconocer que era algo peligroso [¿tú crees?o.O]( nooooo)  
  
-¡Hey! Pero no podía entrar ningún alumno, y menos salir nada de ella... no pensé que se usaría con maldad tiempo después [qué inocente]  
  
-¿Y qué pociones?... preguntó Harry, sonrojándose.  
  
-¿Mmm? Ah, sí, era una para devolver la cordura, sobre todo después de una tortura.  
  
-¿Y funciona?  
  
-Sí, claro... y se infló de orgullo- si quieres te la enseño  
  
-Sería un honor [hey, Neville, te tengo una noticia... pero no la prepares tú]  
  
-Ja, ja, ja... realmente es digno heredero de los cuatro- rió Godric  
  
-¿Y las otras cámaras?- preguntó ansioso Harry  
  
-Mmm, nada detiene el pensamiento sagaz de mi pequeño- dijo Rowena, levantando un dedo en señal de victoria [curioso como gato, diría yo]  
  
-No soy un pequeño, dijo Harry medio mosqueado [¿no?...párate al lado de Ron...]( oye no le saque en cara la estatura mira que nosotros tenemos a la chica, que compite con un elfo domestico)  
  
-Je, creo que mejor sigo con la historia... bueno, mi cámara (Godric), está al lado de las cocinas [donde más... antecesor de Dumbledore y los Weasley...]  
  
-No podía ser de otra forma ¿no, Godric?- Dijo Helga con una sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Bueno, es que da hambre de noche- dijo, poniéndose colorado, Godric.  
  
-Mmm- dijo Harry  
  
-Sí, allí yo tengo una biblioteca y todo tipo de armas y hechizos de defensa y ataque, ¡a tus órdenes el maestro de combate!, claro, ésa es la señal para entrar y sólo debes tocar el león que te dirá lo grandioso que soy, je, je [ególatra¬¬... ni Sirius](quien te dice que no es antepasado del)  
  
-Basta, Godric.  
  
-No seas aguafiestas, Salazar.  
  
Mi cámara, explicó dulcemente Rowena- está camino a la torre de astronomía, y para entrar debes colocar el infinito (?) en la dama de terciopelo azul, como es lógico, posee toda la información que desees, pues los libros son auto actualizables [quiero ir ^^](yo igual, me sacaria unas cuantas clases de encima)  
  
-Y yo te cedo mi cámara al lado de los invernaderos, sólo basta poner un dedo en el mástil de la pintura de embarcaciones que hay y ésta sacará una gota de sangre, si ere mi heredero se abrirá [oh... yo quería llevar a Neville]  
  
-Todo esto es interesante, pero aún no me explican por qué me llaman heredero.  
  
-Pues bien- continuó Rowena -Supongo que el sombrero seleccionador tuvo problemas para ponerte en alguna casa, ¿no es así?  
  
-Eh, sí, no sabía, aunque quiso ponerme en Slytherin.  
  
-Supongo que no se puede negar que heredaste mi personalidad avasalladora- se irguió orgullosos Salazar [lo raro es que es modesto...¿de dónde sacó eso]  
  
-¡Hey! Me robaste mi frase- gritó Godric [pues de aquí no fue, seguro]  
  
-Ja, ja, ja- Los cinco terminaron riéndose.  
  
-Bueno, querido- empezó Helga -así como descubrimos que todos los magos provienen de familias mágicas, supusimos que en algún momento nuestros descendientes se juntarían, así que comenzamos in estudio de adivinación de líneas genéticas [O.O]  
  
-En la cual sólo tú eres buena- recordó Rowena [mmm, no es antecesora de Trelawney]( le vas pillando el corrido)  
  
-Gracias. Bueno, fue así como diseñamos a Silkay, para que sólo lo consiguiese aquel que llevase nuestra sangre...  
  
-Pero el medallón pertenecía a mi madre...  
  
-Así es, Harry, pero ella nunca lo pudo activar y tú sí, así que sólo tú eres nuestro heredero... De Slytherin y Ravenclaw, por parte de tu madre y de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff por parte de tu padre- terminó Helga, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
-Ahora sólo resta que te entrenemos para ocupar tus poderes y habilidades, dijo Godric.  
  
-Pero, ¿cómo lo haremos?- preguntó Harry. [a todo esto, no se estaba muriendo?]( y que? Quien dice que la muerte es lo ultimo?)  
  
-Bueno, aquí el tiempo es distinto al de tu mundo, así que entrenaremos unos tres meses, y en tu mundo serán unas cuantas semanas. Y luego continuaremos con las cámaras, en donde podrás hablar con nosotros.  
  
-Me parece bien, ¿cuándo comenzamos?- preguntó Harry, entusiasmado.  
  
Todos lo miraron con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y dijeron:  
  
-¡Ahora! [obvio, qué más iban a decir?]  
  
-Pero antes- agregó Salazar -debemos traspasarle nuestro conocimiento y habilidades, para que controle sus poderes.  
  
-Bien- dijo Godric -ponte al medio, Harry.  
  
Los cuatro apuntaron con su varita, recitando algo que Harry no logró entender, salió un rayo de cada una y le impactó...  
  
Así comenzó el entrenamiento, Harry con cada día que pasaba se fue haciendo cada vez más cercano a Salazar y Rowena, [privilegios de autora¬¬] les fue contando sus cosas y ellos a su vez le fueron dando consejos, mientras que Godric y Helga le entregaron el amor, cariño y las ganas de vivir que él necesitaba [^-^]  
  
-Harry- le dijo Helga luego de tres meses de duro entrenamiento -Creo que es hora que vuelvas a tu mundo...- sonrió tristemente [ya era hora, mi Remus está preocupado^^]  
  
-Lo sé, mi querida amiga, aunque no quisiera irme [¿Harry habla así?¿como grande?](ha pasado uuucho tiempo entrenando con ellos)  
  
-Debes hacerlo- dijo Salazar -además, sabes bien que nos encontraremos en las cámaras  
  
-Harry-  
  
-Mmm, ¿sí, Godric?  
  
-Cuando vuelvas estarás confundido, pero recuerda con calma y podrás ordenar tu mente, ¿de acuerdo? [claro, como tú no eres el que tiene que salir de un coma...]  
  
-Sí, Godric, eso haré...  
  
-No te entristezcas, Harry- dijo, Rowena -será como si volvieras a nacer, con la diferencia de que nos tendrás a nosotros [y vas a tener 15 años y muchas admiradoras] -te amamos, agregó  
  
-Yo también... y una luz dorada lo envolvió, para luego desaparecer. 


End file.
